Question: $h(n) = -5n^{2}-2(f(n))$ $f(n) = -n-2$ $ f(h(0)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(0) = -5(0^{2})-2(f(0))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(0)$ $f(0) = -0-2$ $f(0) = -2$ That means $h(0) = -5(0^{2})+(-2)(-2)$ $h(0) = 4$ Now we know that $h(0) = 4$ . Let's solve for $f(h(0))$ , which is $f(4)$ $f(4) = -4-2$ $f(4) = -6$